1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting or receiving a narrow band positioning reference signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
The Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) concept has been proposed for the purpose of radio access to the cellular IoT based on a non-backward-compatible variant of Evolved-Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA).
The NB-IoT may improve indoor coverage and support a large number of low throughput devices, and may also enable lower delay sensitivity, significantly decreased device cost, reduced device power consumption, and an optimized network architecture.
The NB-IoT uses a very narrow band, such as a bandwidth corresponding to a single Resource Block (RB), or the like, and thus, physical channels, signals, and the like which have been utilized in E-UTRA (e.g., legacy Long Term Evolution (LTE)) may need to be newly designed. There is a need for a method of performing positioning by configuring a resource for a Positioning Reference Signal (PRS) to be appropriate for a narrow bandwidth, and mapping the sequence of a PRS to the allocated resource.
NB-IoT performs communication only in a Physical Resource Block (PRB) limited in the frequency axis (e.g., a single PRB); thus a larger number of subframes need to be used to transmit a PRS to secure positioning performance. However, a detailed method of configuring a time resource (e.g., a subframe) in which an NB-IoT PRS is transmitted has not yet been determined.